fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Zero
Super Robot Wars Zero is a upcoming tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It is a port of the mobile game Super Robot Wars DD, with the game's continued focus on the massive crossover between different mecha anime series released in Japan. It is slated for release for the Nintendo Switch in Japan and Asia in 2020. Series List *Steel Jeeg *Getter Robo Armageddon **Getter Robo Daikessen *Mazinkaiser *Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Aura Battler Dunbine *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final *Betterman *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Armored Trooper VOTOMS *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Zegapain **Zegapain ADP *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Full Metal Panic! **Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu **Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid **Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory **Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) *Neon Genesis Evangelion **The End of Evangelion **Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone **Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance **Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Characters Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon/Getter Robo Daikessen *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Mazinkaiser *Kouji Kabuto Khara Neon Genesis Evangelion/The End of Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion *Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic! (Fumoffu/The Second Raid/Invisible Victory/Light Novels) *Sousuke Sagara *Melissa Mao Sunrise Armored Trooper VOTOMS *Chirico Cuvie Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau Betterman *Keita Aono *Lamia Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Rei Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Ken'ichi Gō *Ippei Mine *Daijirō Gō *Hiyoshi Gō *Megumi Oka Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Kallen Kouzuki The King of Braves GaoGaiGar/The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final *Guy Shishioh Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Four Murasame Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Zegapain/Zegapain ADP *Kyo Sogoru Toei Steel Jeeg *Hiroshi Shiba Cast Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin Khara Cast *Megumi Ogata - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara Sunrise Cast *Shintaro Asanuma - Kyo Sogoru *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tesshō Genda - Daijirō Gō *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Eriko Hara - Rei *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Guy Shishioh *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Kazuhiko Inoue - Eiji Asuka *Subaru Kimura - Daisaku Nishikawa *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Kouzuki *Takehito Koyasu - Lamia *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama *Michiko Neya - Melissa Mao *Noriko Ohara - Hiyoshi Gō *Ryotaro Okiayu - Ippei Mine *Yukinaga Shiraishi - Ken'ichi Gō *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara, Megumi Oka *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Keita Aono *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Yukana - Four Murasame Toei Cast *Toru Furuya - Hiroshi Shiba *Showtaro Morikubo - Koji Kabuto (Infinity) Trivia *The multiverse layout in the game: *?: Aura Battler Dunbine (Sho), Combattler V, Mazinkaiser, Steel Jeeg *Universal Century: Betterman, GaoGaiGar, Getter Robo Armageddon, Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Gundam Unicorn, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Voltes V *Cosmic Era: Full Metal Panic!, Gundam SEED, Gundam 00 *?: Armored Trooper VOTOMS, Blue Comet SPT Layzner *?: Aura Battler Dunbine (Byston Well) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games